charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and people with the power of the mind. This power has two forms to be channeling, or can be used through the hands and eyes. If this power is mixed with some kind of teleportation, like orbing, is used by voice. In some cases, anger is necessary to use telekinesis, as shown by Prue in Something Wicca This Way Comes, but if the user becomes more experienced, the anger is not necessary to use telekinesis. Had this power Melinda, Brianna, Penny, Prue, Paige, Wyatt and Chris, each channeling it in their own way. For example, while wearing the look Prue, Paige mixed with teleportation to telekinesis, "orbiting" objects by voice. A power so important to face enemies, as it allows to answer the distance and avoid the opponents attacks. Control Initially, Prue used telekinesis through anger. The first use of Prue's telekinesis, from the Grams, have linked the powers of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, she used Psychokinesis to Roger, since she did not see the pen, and ink made estorrasse. But she showed strength through the eyes, moving seems to Jeremy, just like time with his father Victor. In The Wedding From Hell, Prue moves his power, and pushes two demons against the wall. This was the only time that Prue makes it through the eyes, it also does not show strength or accuracy in future episodes through the eyes. It is possible that Prue was a little anger, although it has not been mentioned. In the episode "Out of Sight", Prue's telekinesis is growing, and it passes through the hands to channel. She tells Phoebe he's not sure they can control their powers right through the hands, but she shows no signs of problems with that. When Prue was at the time of her childhood, she was seen telekinesis channel, through the eyes and through the hands, only the little Prue, had much more control and power than the adult Prue. Types Normal In Season 1, Prue uses telekinesis through the eyes until the episode "Out of Sight". But she used her powers through the eyes in the episodes "The Devil's Music", "Give Me a Sign" and "Sight Unseen". Prue was found to be strong from the start, and may push the ex-boyfriend witch Piper, Jeremy Burns, pushing his father Victor to another room of the manor. She has shown to still push two demons in The Wedding From Hell. Prue never shows the strength and precision. In Give Me a Sign, it pushes Bane Jessup in the same way that pushed the demons, but Bane was a mortal, and only one person. At the end of Season 1, episode "Out of Sight", Prue's telekinesis grows, and to channel it passes through the hands. At the end of Season 1, episode "Out of Sight", Prue's telekinesis grows, and to channel it passes through the hands. The first time she raises a Grimlock and one child without any sign of concentration, showing how his power has grown or how it is more powerful through the hands. She tells Phoebe he's not sure they can control their powers right through the hands, but she shows no signs of trouble with witches and demons move isso.Para, Prue shakes hands to do so. From Season 3, telekinesis grows even more. It is shown several times diverting it magical powers, and even objects. It is also shown, which she uses to have superhuman physical strength, when he fought Vince. Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the mixture of the powers of telekinesis and orbit. Telekinesis is equal to, the only difference is that people or objects do not move, but orbing. It allows the user to move objects such as telekinesis, but it carries from one location to another through the orbing. It was awarded to Paige, because she's half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and his father was a Whitelighter, and Paige inherited his powers of Light-White, making his telekinesis, works differently. This power is extremely rare, because even if the parent or guardian is the mother, father or mother would have to be a witch, who in the family, there is telekinesis. Advancement Advanced Telekinesis In an alternate future, Prue becomes the owner of the Buckland Auction House, and central Europe and Japan this alternate future, occurred in 2009, and soon the powers of Prue grows as well. Prue had advanced as far as his power, his telekinesis projected rajas of powerful energy that was capable of mass destruction. In a moment of anger, Prue accidentally blew up the entire wall of the attic of the manor, only to have access to your hand. When Prue used telekinesis advanced anger she was at the time you used, it is possible that she is stronger, focusing, but since that anger is the trigger, his powers may be stronger when angry. Deviation Telematerialization Telematerialization is the ability to use telekinesis in a way to teleport objects, such as when Prue used her mind to fill the cup of coffee with cream, no visible transfer of liquid from the cup of coffee with cream, she demonstrated the ability to channel their telekinesis, through speech. Prue is not known if ever used this skill again, or even if she knew she had this ability, as well as telekinesis. If Prue had this power through telekinesis, it is possible that his younger sister Paige, also has this power, through Telekinetic Orbing. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is the ability to move objects that can not be seen. The peoples with power are able to change a complex machine, even if the inner workings of a stranger, such as alarms. Some users may enter into a trance, still standing, head down often, probably because it is a complex medium power. The best known was the young wizard Max also has Prue, she held hands in the air while she was walking away from him and close them together, like a strangling neck imaginary, in response, Roger tight tie to the extent that he had to cut it with scissors to stop her choking him. Strangulation Telekinetic Levitation Astral Projection Notable Uses Category:Charmed Universe